¿Por que ya no te odio?
by Miniina Cullen
Summary: Bella en una chica tímida y reservada que solo saca su lado salvaje al estar junto a su peor enemigo Edward. Su novio Jacob, con quien solo tiene una relación por no perder su amistad, la engaña. ¿Que pasara cuando Edward encuentre a Bella sola? Lemon!
1. Traicion

**La historia es total mente mia pero los personajes pertenecen a E.M.**

**Esta historia tiene contenido sexual… personas delicadas en estos temas ya estan advertidas.**

**

* * *

**

Suspire una vez mas mientras soltaba un bostezo, el despertador marcaba la 6:00 A.M… Es decir hora de levantarse e ir al purgatorio llamado escuela ¡Genial! (Nótese el sarcasmo).

Luego de realizar mi rutina de aseo matutina baje las escaleras de dos en dos, entre en la cosina y me prepare un tazón de cereal con leche mientras esperaba a que mi Novio, Jacob Black, llegara para llevarme a la escuela.

Recordé como nos conocimos, desde pequeños mi padre y su padre fueron amigos, luego de que Charlie se divorciara de mi madre yo me fui a vivir con ella a florida escapando al fin de este frió pueblo, pero al parecer mi suerte no fue muy grata ya que años después se caso con otro hombre y decidí volver a vivir con mi padre para darle mas espacio.

Los primeros días fueron muy difícil ya que sentía que no encajaba en los grupos sociales, pero luego apareció Jake y todo parecía ir mas cómodo, termine de adaptarme a forks , y hasta empezó a gustarme el clima frió, Jake se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de travesuras y quien me defienda de todos los estúpidos. Hasta que un día paso lo inevitable…

Jake me pidió que fuera su novia, al principio me sentía un poco reacia a su petición, pero al darme cuenta que nuestra amistad se iría decayendo si le decía que no, acepte por razones egoístas. Y es asi como ahora llevamos un años juntos y aun no e podido amarlo.

El sonido de una moto aparcando en la entrada de mi casa me saco de mis pensamientos, suspire y termine de comer todo lo que había en mi plato, tome mis cosas y Salí al encuentro con mi novio.

-Hola Jake.

-Hola nena- me respondió.

Me acerque a Jake para depositar un casto beso en sus labios pero al parece esto para el no fue suficiente ya que me acerco mas a su cuerpo y profundizo el beso, sin mucho entusiasmo se lo correspondí llevando mis manos hasta su cintura y envolviéndolas hay. Deje que su lengua entrara en mi boca y cuando me di cuenta de que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control me separe de el.

-Creo que es hora de irnos Jake.

-Que tal si nos saltamos las clases y nos vamos a tu habitación.

Resople un poco cansada de la misma discusión de siempre, me subí en la parte trasera sin decir una palabra y Jake enojado encendió la moto y se encamino a la escuela sin decir una palabra.

Al llegar me baje sin decir nada y estaba dispuesta a irme a mi primera clase aun enojada cuando sentí que me tomaba por el brazo con un poco mas de fuerza y tiraba de mi para obligarme a mirarlo.

-Siento lo de antes Bella- dijo sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en la voz- pero como comprenderas soy un hombre.

-Y como tu comprenderas Yo soy virgen Jacob.

-Lo siento- dijo nuevamente, hice una seña con la mano para dejarle dicho que ya no importaba- Bueno nos vemos hoy tengo que ir a realizar unos trabajos y no podre asistir a clases, pero no te preocupes aquí estaré a primera hora para recogerte.

Deposite un casto beso en sus labios y Salí disparada a mi primera clase antes de que intentara seducirme nuevamente.

-Hola Allie- salude a mi mejor amiga con un fuerte abrazo- Rosie! Emmett y Jasper ¿Como estas?

-Bien- respondieron todos al unisono con una grata sonrisa en los labios.

Pase mis ojos por cada uno de ellos facinandome con su belleza hasta que me tope con mi peor pesadilla.

-Edwardneitor- dije en modo de saludo al mas estúpido del instituto.

-¿Qué quieres Isatorpe?

Ni siquiera me tome la molestia de mirarlo y contestarle, seguí mi camino junto a Alice e hice todo mi esfuerzo para ignorar al estúpido de Edward.

Recordé la primera vez que lo conocí, ese día no estaba de mucho humor ya que mi querida camioneta había decidido dar su ultimo respiro de vida, iba por el pasillo descartando contra todo el mundo hasta que choque con algo duro. Al levantar mi vista creí que había visto un ángel pero desde que abrió la boca y la primeras palabras que pronuncio era diciendome torpe nos hemos odiado e ignorado rotundamente.

Mi día fue normal las primeras tres horas fueron matemática, literatura e Historias, todas eran fáciles y las entendía, a la hora del almuerzo me senté en la misma mesa de siempre junto a mis amigos, entre charlas, bromas y mis peleas con Edward alias Zanahoria paso el receso.

Biología… Mierda!

Entre al salón sin fijarme en las miradas obscenas que me lanzaban los demás chicos tome asiento sin importarme que a mi lado se encontrara Edward-asno, La clase fue monótona aburrida e incomoda ya que la tensión y el odio entre Cullen y yo era casi palpable.

Me sorprendí al escuchar la campana a mitad de clase, informaron por el alta voz que todos los estudiantes de ultimo y penúltimo año debían salir al pasillo.. Tome todos mis libros y me levante de mi asiento con algo de molestia al ver como el idiota de Cullen se interponía en mi camino.

-Te podrías mover Cullen?- dije fríamente.

-Que Swan, no estas acostumbrada a ver a alguien tan guapo.

Lo aparte de mi camino con odio empujándolo por el hombro al pasar a su lado, me moleste conmigo misma al darme cuenta de que tenía razón… Lo encontraba incluso mas bello que mi propio novio!

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro buscando borrar los absurdos pensamientos que nublaban mi mente, no podía negar que un tiempo Edward me gustaba a pesar de ser un idiota, pero lo olvide al darme cuenta de que yo era muy poca cosa frente a el, pensamientos que el nunca deberá saber por que su maldito ego crecería de manera insufrible. Y joder! Cullen tenia el ego mas alto que un maldito edifico de 5 pisos.

Cuando estuve ya en el pasillo me dedique a observar a los demás en silencio, esperando a que el director se dignara a hablar.

-Bueno…- empezó a decir mientras pasaba su mano por su peluquín y este se movía dejando ver una muy brillante calva- Hoy tendremos reunión con sus profesores así que sera mejor que todos se vallan a casa.

Una ola de suspiros felices se escucho alrededor de todos, de pronto cada uno estuvo corriendo, literalmente, hacia sus autos buscando salir lo mas rápido posible.

Recordé que Jake no vendría hasta la hora oficial de salida si que aproveche la oportunidad para darle una sorpresa.

-Allie!- grite cuando vi a mi amiga pasar a mi lado- Me podrías llevar con Jacob?

Me di cuenta como mi amiga suspiraba con pesades, sabia muy bien que Alice no soportaba a Jacob, pues según ella mi hombre perfecto era Edward. Ja! Como no!

-Sabes Bella esta vez no pondré ninguna objeción para que veas al Perro ese…Algo me dice que hoy finalmente te darás cuenta del animal que es.

Obvie su comentario como siempre lo asía cada vez que intentaba decirme mi futuro, Alice tenia la estraña sensacion de que podía ver el futuro…

Cuando se aparco frente a su casa la mire y sonreí al ver la mueca que tenia en su rostro, era como si supiera algo que yo no.

-Nos vemos mañana Allie

-No Bella yo y mis padres estaremos en New York el único que se queda es Edward.

-Humm ok- dije un poco confundida por su extensa aclaración.

Me baje del auto luego de decirle que dejara sus alucinaciones. Vi como encendía su auto y salia a toda velocidad de camino a no se donde. Fui hasta la puerta y toque tres veces, espere paciente a que abrieran la puerta pero al darme cuenta de que nada pasaba me desespere.

Agradecí mentalmente ser la novia de Jake y saber que siempre escondía una llave en el tarro de una planta justo al lado de la ventana. Se me había ocurrido darle una sorpresa y no tenia que tocar si ya sabia donde estaba todo. Entre en la casa y escuche unos sonidos estraños procedentes de una de las habitaciones.

Por curiosidad me fui acercando hasta donde provenía el sonido.

-Leah…- me quede petrificada en el momento en que escuche como Jake gemía el nombre de otra chica.

NO, No, no el no podía engañarme, el me quería yo era su novia, su mejor amiga.

-Jacob… mas rápido.

Esas palabras terminaron de explotar el enojo que había en mi cabeza. Sin importarme nada abrí la puerta de un tirón encontrando a mi "Novio" en una posición no muy común junto a Leah, la vecina.

-Bella amor- decía mientras se levantaba y se colocaba los pantalones- no es lo que crees.

-¿Qué no es lo que creo?- reí cínicamente- muerete Jacob, creí que eras mi amigo, que me amabas.

-Y lo hago pero tienes que entender que debía buscar lo que tu no me dabas.

-¿Y eso era una noche de sexo? Valla amor el tuyo, Pudrete como el maldito pedaso de mierda que eres Jacob Black.

-No solo eso Isabella- me sorprendí al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre completo con tanto enojo- buscaba a alguien que si sea deseable, no una tonta chiquilla como tu que no es capaz de despertar lujuria en ningún hombre, ni siquieras eres capaz de besarme bien.

Sin poderlo evitar lo abofetee, con fuerza y enojo grabado en mis palmas, el golpe fue tan duro que me dolía la muñeca y el tenia una estraña mancha roja grabada en su piel.

Salí de aquélla casa con el poco orgullo que me quedaba. Camine por horas sin darme cuenta hacia donde realmente iba. No amaba a Jacob, pero aun así su traición y sus palabras quemaban y dolían como un latigazo.

Sentí como perdía la fuerzas en mis piernas y me derrumbe en medio de la carretera, ya no podía contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir y liberar el dolor de perder a tu mejor amigo.

No se en que momento empezó a llover, solo era consiente del estúpido dolor en mi corazón. A lo lejos escuche un coche detenerse y la puerta al ser abierta y luego cerrada.

-Bella- susurro alguien a mi lado mientras me levantaba y me acunaba contra su pecho.

Asustada levante la vista y no se por que pero me relaje al encontrarme con un par de orbes esmeraldas… Edward.

Me subió a su auto sin importarle que estaba mojada e hipando como niña de dos años. Lo vi aparcar frente a su casa y me ayudo a salir del auto al darse cuenta que no tenia ni fuerzas para eso.

Una fuerte brisa soplo contra mi cuerpo de la manera mas fría posible y como acto reflejo me abrace a Edward buscando un poco de calor. Al parecer esto le sorprendió ya que se tenso por un momento pero al darse cuenta de que ambos estábamos mojados acelero el paso y entramos a su casa.

Me sentó en uno de los muebles sin decir palabra alguna y lo vi desaparecer por las escaleras para nuevamente bajar con un par de toallas. Deposito una delicadamente en mis piernas y yo empecé a secarme el pelo.

-Bella- me sorprendí al escucharlo hablarme de forma dulce- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Alguien te iso daño?

-Jacob- dije con la voz rota- el me engaño… me traiciono por no querer acostarme con el… busco en otra lo que yo no le podía dar.

Automaticamente abrace mi cuerpo para así evitar derrumbarme una vez rapidamente estos fueron sustituidos por unos muy diferentes para mi. Edward me abrasaba y acariciaba mi cabello en una forma de consolarme.

No puede aguantar mas y continué llorando, dejandome consolar por mi peor enemigo.

-El me dijo cosas horribles…

-¿Qué te dijo Bella?

-Que era una santurrona… que no seria capaz de despertar el deseo en ningún hombre… que ni con un beso lo satisfacía… y sabes lo peor de todo- sollocé ante la respuesta- que todo es verdad Edward!

-No digas eso Bella… Tu sabes que no es verdad.

-Solo mirame Edward! Mirame no soy nada especial, no tengo curvas ni unos ojos claros! No soy nadie.

-Eso no es cierto- me contesto mientras que en una acto inesperado me acariciaba la mejilla- y yo mismo te lo demostrare.

No tuve tiempo de analizar sus palabras ya que una vez dichas impacto sus labios contra los mios.

* * *

**1…2…3… probando, probando ¿Me escuchan? Si, bueno…**

**Primer capitulo!**

**Y el siguiente ya tiene lemon!**

**Psd: Quiero aclarar que es el primer lemon que hago y por eso talvez no sea muy muy pero por algo se empieza o no!**


	2. Entregandome

**La historia es total mente mia pero los personajes pertenecen a E.M.**

**Esta historia tiene contenido sexual… personas delicadas en estos temas ya estan advertidas.**

**

* * *

**

No tuve tiempo de analizar sus palabras ya que una vez dichas impacto sus labios contra los mios en un beso cargado de deseo. Automaticamente lleve mis manos a su cuello y acaricie levemente los cabellos de su nuca mientras sus manos se posaban en mi cintura y me hacían acercarme a el.

Con delicadeza su lengua rozo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, sin dudarlo ni un poco abrí mi boca esperando el contacto. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al sentir como nuestras lenguas se rozaban de una manera increíble, sumergiendose en una batalla buscando el control la cual ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire para luego sumergirnos en los ojos del otro, no pude evitar estremecerme al darme cuenta de que ese beso había sido el mejor de mi toda mi vida.

-Vamos Bella te prestare ropa para que te cambies tienes que tener mucho frió.

Al parecer había confundido mi estremecimiento con el frió, y era mejor así ya que no quería que se diera cuenta del poder que tenia sobre mi. En un acto que no me espere Edward tomo mi mano y lejos de sentirme incomoda me sentía protegida mientras me arrastraba escaleras arriba en dirección a la habitación del duende.

Sonreí al verlo rebuscar entre la ropa de Alice algo que tal vez me sirviera.

-Sabes Edward- dije lo mas natural posible- no creo que encuentres nada para mi hay, creeme Alice ha intentado entrarme en uno de sus conjuntos y nada me sirve.

Resoplo al parecer cansado y volvió a tomar mi mano para arrastrarme a no se donde. Me sentí estraña al notar que me había echo falta su contacto y no sabia el por que.

Esta vez nos detuvimos en una puesta a la que yo nunca había entrado. Edward la abrió dejando ver una habitación hermosa y muy organizada. Lo vi entrar en su armario y buscar no se que cosa hay. Luego de unos minutos salio con una camisa azul.

-Mira Bella.- dijo tendiendola- es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte y no puedo llevarte a tu casa por que afuera cae una tormenta.

-Gracias- dije mientras tomaba la camisa y le sonreía.

Me sorprendí al notar que el también lo hacia dejando ver una perfecta linea de dientes blanco. Me sonroje furiosamente y tome camino al baño.

-Mierda- susurre una vez me di cuenta de que no tenia sostén y me alivie un poco ya que gracias a Dios mis pantaletas sobrevivieron.

Me puse la camisa sin llevar brasier y me sonroje al darme cuenta de que solo cubría hasta la mitad de mi muslo. Tome ambas mangas y las remangue hasta mis codos.

Salí del baño dispuesta a guardar mi ropa, pero cuando iba bajando las escaleras mi torpeza iso presencia y me enrede con mi propios pies. Solté las ropas que tenia en las manos y me cubrí el rostros esperando un impacto que nunca llego.

En vez de eso sentí como dos fuertes brazos se envolvían en mi cintura y era acercada a un cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos me sonroje furiosamente al ver el rostro de Edward a tan solo centímetros del mio.

Mire sus labios deseando que me volviera a besar y luego lo volví a mirar los ojos

Lo vi acercarse poco a poco a mi y en acto reflejo remoje mis labio. Cerré los ojos al sentir como sus labios se presionaban dulcemente contra los mios en un beso delicado.

Cuando su lengua rozo mi labio inferior las cosas se salieron de control. El beso que en un principio fue dulce se convirtió en uno cargado de desespercion y deseo.

Sentí como una de las manos de Edward bajaba de mi cintura hasta acariciar uno de mis muslos por sobre la camisa. Gemí en honor a su caricia.

De un momento a otro Edward tomo una de mis piernas y la envolvió en torno a su cintura. Jadee nuevamente al sentir como el producto de su propia excitacion rozaba con mi sexo provocando una fricción increíble.

Edward giro mi cuerpo de modo que mi espalda chocara de una manera brusca contra la pared. Aunque me dolió un poco la espalda no pude evitar soltar un gruñido de placer al sentir que pasaba sus manos por la curva de mi cintura.

-Lo siento- dijo una vez que me escucho gruñir, al parecer creía que fue de dolor.

-No importa- dije en un intento de ser sexi- me gusta…

No pude terminar ya que nuevamente sus labios estaban sobre los mios besandome de una manera que debería estar prohibida.

Disidí que era tiempo de probarme a mi misma lo que podía hacer en un hombre. Solté su cuello y fui bajado mis manos por su cuello, luego por su bien formada espalda. Al encontrarme con el borde de su camisa entre mis manos en ella y suavemente acaricie la piel de su estomago, subiendo por sus músculos y acariciando todo a mi paso.

Abandone su boca y me puse a repartir besos por su cuello, lamí, mordí y volví a besar hasta que lo escuche gruñir y sonrei contra su cuello.

-Bella seras mi perdición, no sabes lo que…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que lo volví a besar de una manera no muy propia en mi, sentí como me sostenía por los muslos y me llevaba escaleras arriba. Escuche como patea la puerta con un pie y luego me acomodaba en la cama y se ponía sobre mi presionando su cuerpo contra el mio.

-Bella estas segura… si continuamos yo ya no podre detenerme.

-Edward ya no hay vuelta atrás- susurre mientras acariciaba su espalda- yo no quiero que te detengas…

Al parecer esas palabras fueron suficientes ya que me volvió a besar de una manera deliciosa.

Con mis dedos temblorosos quite los botones de su camisa y luego de que la molesta prenda estuvo fuera de mi camino empecé a rozar su piel con mis dedos los cuales fueron sustituidos rapidamente por mis labios. Bese con adoración su pecho bien formado hasta que lo escuche gemir mi nombre de manera ahogada.

El también me quito su camisa y la lanzo lejos. En un acto reflejo cubrí mi pecho desnudo mientras me sonrojaba. Con delicadeza aparto mis manos y beso mi muñeca.

-Bella nunca te cubras de mi… eres hermosa.

Apoyo su cuerpo contra el mio para poder besarme y ambos gemimos al sentir nuestros pechos desnudos presionarse, era un toque de piel con piel.

Sentí como Edward descendía por mi cuello besando todo a su paso hasta encontrarse con uno de mis senos el cual beso, lamió y mordisqueo mientras que con una mano acariciaba el otro. Yo solo me dedique a gemir, acariciar su cabello y volver a gemir cada vez que sentía su lengua sobre mi cuerpo.

Una de sus manos bajo y acaricio mi estomago, mordí su cuello al sentir como metía su mano por mi ropa interior dandome la caricia mas intima.

Ya esta bien de escuchar a Bella gemir, me dije a mi misma. En un rápido movimiento hice que Edward girara y yo quede sobre el. Empecé a besar sus labios, baje por su cuello y repartí besos por todo su pecho y su abdomen.

Nuevamente nos giramos y Edward quedo sobre mi , me beso nuevamente, pero esta vez con mas pasión que la anterior, le respondí de igual forma y nuestras lenguas bailaron por un rato, mientra nos acariciábamos fieramente, ahogue un gemido en su boca cuando sentí la erección de él mi vientre, instintivamente me apreté mas a él buscado un mayor movimiento de mi cuerpo le hizo soltar un gemido a Edward, sentí cuando él bajo nuevamente su mano a mi parte mas intima y gimió al sentirme tan mojada.

Para ese momento ya ambos estábamos desnudos uno frente al otro. Lo sentí colocarse en mi entrada y el simple roce de nuestros sexo iso que gimiéramos al mismo tiempo.

-Esta segura Bella?- me pregunto con delicadeza.

-Nunca había estado mas segura Edward- dije antes de besar sus labios.

Edward comenzo a entrar suavemente en mi haciendo que miles de ondas de deseo recorrieran mi espalda. Lo sentí detenerse dentro de mi, al parecer había encontrado la barrera de mi virginidad, aquella que una vez rota me convertiría en su mujer. Me miro con dudas en los ojos .

Acaricie su mejilla para decirle que todo estaría bien. Y luego lo sentí empujar y romper la prueba de mi virginidad.

Mierda… cerré fuertemente mis ojos al sentir como algo se desgarraba dentro de mi, Edward se detuvo y me beso de una manera delicada. Se mantuvo quieto dentro de mi esperando pacientemente a que mi cuerpo se adaptara al suyo. Una lágrima salio de mis ojo y el se apresuro a limpiarla con un beso. Acaricien con una mano uno de sus brazos buscando distraerme un poco, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y me deje perder en sus ojos entregándome a todas las sensaciones de mi cuerpo.

Luego de unos segundos el dolor se fue convirtiendo en un deseo que recorría por mis venas, moví mis caderas indicándole que ya no me dolía mas. Al parecer me entendió ya que mientras besaba mi cuello empezó a moverse dentro de mi.

Sus envestidas eran lentas pero fuertes. Cada vez me va acostumbrando mas a la invasión en mi cuerpo. Empecé a moverme junto a el para llegar mas fondo. Los gemidos y el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al encontrarse llenaban la habitación de un aire sensual.

-Mas… rápido…por…favor- dije entre mis gemidos.

Curse mis piernas en las caderas de Edward para que llegara mas profundo aun, Edward se movía cada vez mas rápido dentro de mi. Beso mi cuello y lo mordisqueo varias veces.

-Edward…- gemí su nombre cuando sentí una estraña sensacion en mi estomago- ya no puedo mas.

Cerré mis ojo ya que el placer que sentía era demasiado grande.

— Bella, mírame — susurro muy cerca de mis labios, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo abrí los ojos y lo mire fijamente, ese fue el detonante para ambos, ver la mirada del otro consumida por el deseo nos hizo llegar al clímax juntos, rápidamente acerque mis labios a los de él para ahogar el fuerte gemido que moría por soltar.

Edward salio lentamente de mi y la sensacion de que algo me faltaba me invadió. No se lo que me llego a querer abrasar a Edward pero lo hice apoye mi cara en su pecho mientras el me rodeaba por la cintura y nos tapaba con una sabana.

Me dormí por las suaves caricias en mi espalda, pensando en que mañana nada seria igual ¿Edward me odiaría aun? ¿El pensaba que esto fue un error? ¿Por que ya no lo odiaba?

* * *

**Que le pareció malo, un asco!**

**Pues digan en el botoncito amarillo que dice review this Story**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que comentaron y me agregaron a favoritos y alertas!**

**No olviden pasarse por mi otra historia!**  
**Besos!**


	3. Mi casi novio!

Desperté cuando sentí como pequeños rayos de sol se posaban en mi rostro. Con cuidado fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente intentando acostumbrame a la molesta luz. De un momento a otro todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente.

Recordé claramente el cuerpo de Edward presionado contra el mio, sus cálidos besos, sus intimas caricias y el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar haciendo que soltáramos gemidos de placer mientras el deseo se grababa con fuego en nuestras venas.

Levante mi rostro con un poco de miedo y me relaje al notar a Edward durmiendo con una expresión de paz. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura y mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho mientras que con una mano rodeaba parte de su espalda.

Con miedo a su reacción cuando despertase me levante corriendo y me ruborice al darme cuenta de que el había sido el primero en verme desnuda. Como alma que lleva el diablo fui buscando mi ropa por toda la casa.

Joder… donde mierda estaban mis pantaletas!

No las encontraba por ninguna parte y ya me estaba empezando a asustar. Me cambie rápido sintiéndome muy incomoda al tener vaqueros sin ropa interior. Salí de la casa Cullen y rápidamente llegue a la carretera. No fueron mucho los minutos que espere hasta que vi un Taxi que me llevo a casa.

Agradecí al cielo de que Charlie había tenido que ir a una investigación en California y como el siempre se queja de que en este pequeño pueblo no pasa nada le era imposible faltar, ni me quiero imaginar como se armaría la tercera guerra mundial al verme llegar a estas horas.

Una vez dentro fui al baño y me di una rápida ducha luego de que me cambiara y me pusiera un pijama que era solo una blusa de tiro y un Short deje que mi cuerpo se deslizara entre las sabanas.

¿Qué mierda me pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba feliz? Mierda ¿No se suponía que yo odiaba a Edward?

Gemí por la confunción que habían en mis pensamientos. Undí mi rostro en mi almohada y me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado anoche.

No puedo negar que me gusto la forma en que Edward me toco, y me pregunte ¿Por qué deje que el me tocara y Jacob no?... Tampoco negare que me encantaron sus besos nuevamente me pregunte ¿Por qué deje que Edward me besara con pasión y a Jacob siempre lo detenía?

-Maldición!. Grite cuando la verdad me golpeo como una bola demoledora.

Ante mis ojos se poso mi vida desde cuando conocí a Edward, recuerdo claramente que lo molestaba siempre que estaba cerca de sus novias o cuando me llegaba un nuevo rumor de una noche de sus noches de pasión con otra chica.

La maldita verdad es que siempre me gusto Edward, en ese momento me di cuenta que el odio que yo creí sentir por el solo era algo para que el aunque sea unos minutos se fijaran en mi. En ese momento me di cuenta de que me comportaba de esa manera con el solo por que tenia miedo de ser muy poca cosa para el.

No se porque empecé a llorar. Tenia miedo de lo que sentía por el, tenia miedo de su reacción y sobre todo me sentía como una mierda al darme cuenta de que a Jacob solo lo utilice de una manera inconsciente para intentar darle celos a el.

Tres toque en la puerta me hicieron pararme rápidamente de la cama, seque mis lágrimas y con cuidado baje las escaleras, abrí la puerta y me prepare para mandar al demonio a cualquier persona que se atreviera a Joderme a esta hora un sábado.

Todas las palabras y reclamos que tenia se quedaron guardados en el fondo de mi garganta al ver a Edward parado frente a mi puerta con una expresión de enojo en el rostro.

Sin decir palabra alguna me hice a un lado y le indique con la cabeza que pasara. Una vez dentro cerré la puerta y me encamine hacia la sala. Lo vi sentarce en un sillón y como acto reflejo me senté frente a el.

-Por que mierda te fuiste sin decirme nada Isabella.

Baje el rostro un poco apenada y sintiéndome aun mas peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Tenia miedo- dije al darme cuenta de que no serviría de nada mentir.

-¿Miedo?- asentí con mi cabeza mientras el se acercaba un poco a mi- ¿Miedo a que Bella?

-Tengo miedo a lo que me haces sentir Edward- respondí ahora mirándolo a los ojos y al notar su mirada puesta en mi baje mi cabeza nuevamente- Tengo miedo de darme cuenta de que tu…

-Bella tu me gustas- dijo interrumpiendo lo que quería decir, levante mi cabeza rápidamente y busque en sus ojos la verdad- Anoche me di cuenta de que tu realmente me gustas Bella y de que solo te trataba así por que estaba celoso de Black. Creeme que casi voy y le parto la cara cuando me dijiste lo que te iso ese perro sarnoso…

No se lo que me llevo a hacer lo que hice pero de un momento a otro mis labios estaban sobre los de Edward entregándole un beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

Me senté a orcadas sobre sus piernas e instintivamente empecé a frotarme contra el, sonreí contra sus labios al darme cuenta de cómo su amigo empezaba a despertar.

Besarlo era una de las experiencias mas grata que había conocido, era como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Sus labios eran dulces, suaves y a la ves seductores. Si poder aguantarlo mas profundice el beso que yo misma había empezado, convirtiéndolo en uno mas intenso lleno de necesidad.

Mis manos no se querían estar quietas así que empecé a acariciar su espalda por sobre la tela de su camisa. Con desaparición se la saque cuando el estiro los brazos y empecé a depositar besos por todo su cuello. Mordí uno de sus hombros al sentir como una de sus manos entraba por la delgada tela de mi blusa y empezaba a acariciar mi estomago.

Me levante del sillón y lo vi observarme con frustracion en los ojos. Le sonreí con picardía y con mi dedo índice le indique que se parara. Nuevamente empecé a besarlo mientras el acariciaba mis muslos. En un movimiento que no me espere Edward hizo que enredara mis piernas entorno a su cintura y empezó a acariciar mis nalgas. Con la mirada le indique que subiera a mi habitación. Cuando empezó a caminar yo no podía dejar de morder su cuello ya que con cada paso que daba su exitasion se frotaba contra mi pelvis.

Luego de unos minutos sentí como mi espalda era presionada contra las suaves sabanas azules de mi cama.

Edward acaricio con delicadeza mi estomago y con rápidas deslizo mi blusa fuera de mi cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?- pregunte con picardía al darme cuenta en que abría los ojos como platos al notar que no traía sostén.

-Me encanta- dijo antes de llevarse uno de mis senos a la boca y empezar a mordisquear mi pezón ya erecto mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba y masajeaba el otro.

Mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar, enterré mis uñas en su espalda debido a la cantidad de placer que estaba toque de sus labios sobre mi hacia que soltara un gemido. El acariciaba casi con adoración cada centímetro de mi piel de una forma tentadora y adictiva.

Edward se tomo la tarea de dejar besos húmedos por mi cuerpo empezó a bajar poco a poco, beso el espacio entre mis senos, mi estomago y ombligo…

Me tense al darme cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, pero aun así no lo detuve y relaje mi cuerpo cuando beso mi estomago nuevamente.

-Edwaaaard!- gemí fuertemente cuando sentí como su cálida lengua se posaba en mi centro y me daba el beso mas intimo que existe.

Su lengua empezó a moverse sin darme tregua, entraba y salia rápidamente enviando grandes descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo. Edward al parecer no estaba satisfecho ya que introdujo dos dedos dentro de mi y empezo a bombear mientras que con el pulgar dibujaba pequeños círculos.

Arquee mi espalda cuando sentí que mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba mas placer y luego de dos estocadas mas con su lengua senti como el orgasmo me golpeaba dejandome sumamente aturdida y con las piernas echas gelatinas.

Edward me beso con delicadeza y me sentí un poco extraña al sentir el sabor de mi propia liberación.

Sin poder retrasar mas el momento Edward termino de desnudarse y se coloco en mi entrada al igual que ayer entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y empezó a introducirse en mi. No pude evitar el gemido de placer que salio de mis labios al sentirlo totalmente dentro de mi, ambos nos quedamos quietos por unos instantes, disfrutando de la sensacion de sentirnos unidos convirtiéndonos en un solo cuerpo. Con cuidado Edward empezó a moverse sumirguiendo nuestros cuerpos en una de las danzas mas antiguas y ancestral, colmada de deseo y lujuria.

Cada vez sus movimientos eran mas rápidos y fuertes, envolví mis piernas entorno a su cintura buscando darle mas comodidad y que sus embestidas fueran mas profundas.

En un movimiento que ni yo misma entendí hice que Edward quedara debajo de mi mientras yo estaba sentada a orcadas sobre el. Empecé a moverme de arriba hacia abajo sobre sus caderas.

-Mieeeerrda- grite al darme cuenta de que el contacto era aun mas profundo que antes.

Edward llevo sus manos a mi cintura ayudandome con mis torpes movimientos. Me movía en círculos sobre el para después volver al sube y baja de antes.

Sentía como si mi orgasmo estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, con cada movimiento me acercaba cada vez mas a tocar el cielo con los dedos y no me detendría hasta lograr que ambos lo alcanzaramos.

Sentí claramente como las paredes de mi vagina empezaban a encerrarse en torno a su miembro y supe que no podría retrasar mas el momento. Luego de dos estocadas mas explote resiviendo mi segundo orgasmo en la misma noche. Arquee mi espalda y deje que Edward mordisqueara mis pezones pero aun así no me detuve.

Continué moviendome sobre Edward y lo mire a los ojo dejándole claro que no me detendría hasta que el no sintiera la misma cantidad de placer que yo.

No dure mucho tiempo ya que luego de dos estocadas mas lo sentí llenarme por completo. Derrumbe mi cuerpo cansado sobre el suyo y deje que nos tapara con una sabana.

No sabia exactamente cuando o como, pero en este momento me encontraba de camino a la entrada del colegio para reunirme con mis amigos y mi supuesto…¿Novio?... bueno la verdad no sabia como definir a Edward en estos momentos así que el sera mi Casi novio…. Secreto.

Después de pasar el fin de semana juntos intentando conocernos mejor y disfrutando las dos noches que pasamos juntos Edward y yo decidimos que lo mejor era mantener nuestra casi relación en secreto. Las razones eran simples:

1-Si esto no funcionaba luego todo seria peor.

2-Recién termine mi relación con Jake.

3-Queríamos conocernos mas antes de ponerle un nombre concreto a nuestra casi relación.

4-Hace menos de tres días ambos ibamos por los pasillos diciendonos que nos odiábamos ¿Quién creería que teníamos algo por que queríamos?

También desidimos que yo no podría volver con Jacob y Edward tendría que dejar de ser un Playboy. Nuestra relación era estaña y confusa, pero era nuestra y ambos la entendíamos a la perfección.

-Hola Alice!.

-Bellii-Bels!- saludo mi extraña amiga con un poco mas de entuciasmo

Luego de que saludara a Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper mire a Edward a los ojos y utilizando lo poco que sabia de actuación dije.

-Edwardasno te podrías quitar de mi camino ya quiero irme a clases y tu presencia molesta.

-Cuidado si te caes y te abres la cabeza Isatorpe.

En cualquier circunstancia me hubiera enojado y golpearía a Edward, pero ahora podía ver la diversión en sus ojos.

Al pasar por su lado escuche algo como ¨Y no estoy mintiendo¨.

Luego de eso no pude evitar llevar una sonrisa de estúpida a la siguiente clase mientras mi mente no dejaba de gritar:

SE PREOCUPA POR MI!

Por como iban las cosas esta seria una relación muy interesante.

Disculpen la tardanza pero es que este capitulo realmente era el final, pero al ver que les gusto e decidido continuar escribiendo.

Que tal si ahora llegamos a 20 reveiw?

Besos!


	4. Nota de la autora: Hoy Cumplo años!

Hola! Bueno quiero decirles que hoy 14 de noviembre de 2010 es un día muuyyy especial para mi ya que al fin cumplo mis 16 años!

Quería compartir esta noticia con ustedes ya que es una etapa muy importante en mi vida y estoy **muy feliz** por que ya casi vienen las vacaciones de diciembre y eso quiere decir que **voy a publicar mas seguido**y así no tendrán que esperar tanto para un capitulo!

Ustedes son una parte muy importante de mi vida y aunque no las conozco muy a fondo ni las e visto personalmente**las considero parte de mi.**

Hoy quiero agradecerles por leer mi historia, por cada sonrisa que me sacan cada vez que veo que me han dejado **un comentario** y sobre todo por su apoyo.

Muuuchas gracias! Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
